Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to perforating a subterranean formation using shaped charge perforating guns, as an example.
After drilling the various sections of a subterranean wellbore that traverses a formation, individual lengths of relatively large diameter metal tubulars are typically secured together to form a casing string that is positioned within the wellbore. This casing string increases the integrity of the wellbore and provides a path for producing fluids from the producing intervals to the surface. Conventionally, the casing string is cemented within the wellbore. To produce fluids into the casing string, hydraulic openings or perforations must be made through the casing string, the cement and a short distance into the formation.
Typically, these perforations are created by detonating a series of shaped charges that are disposed within the casing string and are positioned adjacent to the formation. Specifically, one or more charge carriers or perforating guns are loaded with shaped charges that are connected with a detonator via a detonating cord. The charge carriers are then connected within a tool string that is lowered into the cased wellbore at the end of a tubing string, wireline, slick line, coil tubing or other conveyance. Once the charge carriers are properly positioned in the wellbore such that the shaped charges are adjacent to the formation to be perforated, the shaped charges may be fired. If more than one downhole zone is to be perforated, a select fire perforating gun assembly may be used such that once the first zone is perforated, subsequent zones may be perforated by repositioning and firing the previously unfired shaped charges without tripping out of the well.
The perforating operation may be conducted in an overbalanced pressure condition, wherein the pressure in the wellbore is greater than the pressure in the formation or in an underbalanced pressure condition, wherein the pressure in the wellbore is less than the pressure in the formation. When perforating occurs in an underbalanced pressure condition, formation fluids flow into the wellbore immediately after the casing is perforated. This inflow is beneficial as perforating generates debris from the perforating guns, the casing and the cement that may otherwise remain in the perforation tunnels and impair the productivity of the formation. As clean perforations are essential to a good perforating job, perforating underbalanced condition is preferred. It has been found, however, that due to safety concerns, maintaining an overbalanced pressure condition during most well completion operations is preferred. For example, if the perforating guns were to malfunction and prematurely initiate creating communication paths to a formation, the overbalanced pressure condition will help to prevent any uncontrolled fluid flow to the surface.
A need has therefore arisen for an apparatus and method for perforating a cased wellbore that create effective perforation tunnels. A need has also arisen for such and apparatus and method that provide for safe installation and operation procedures. Further, a need has arisen for such an apparatus and method that provide for the reuse of certain of the perforating string components.